


片段

by frona



Category: Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frona/pseuds/frona
Summary: 各种琐碎的片段，没有关联性





	片段

段落一

 

洛根眉头紧皱的样子令唐纳德·皮尔斯想起自己的父亲，尽管在这种时候，想起自己的父亲不仅可笑，还有点恶心。但仅仅是一瞬，这种来自意识深处的，刻意和原始欲望对着干的想法，就荡然无存了。他又变回了他，洛根，詹姆斯，无论他叫什么，在这一刻，他眉头紧皱，神情里有了一丝脆弱，却像暗夜的流星般一闪而过。

皮尔斯挪开了自己的手。

他又回归到之前那种状态里了，像是正和自己的敌人面对面（敌人，没错），只不过，这一回，除了仇视以外，还带了点厌恶。一种……皮尔斯在记忆中搜寻着类似的情况，但最终闯入他脑海的都是些不搭界的细琐片段，他此前没经历过这种事，当它真的发生时，他做了加害者，而不是受害者。

当然，他不觉得自己的行为是一种伤害，他确信在某种程度上，洛根也享受其中。

尽管洛根自始至终都在抗拒。

事实上，不只是简单的抗拒。皮尔斯确信自己一旦解开洛根，洛根就会毫不犹豫地杀了他。看上去就是这么回事，那极具攻击性的眼神，刻意压抑着怒火的沉重呼吸声，以及因愤怒而微微泛红的皮肤，无一不暗示出面前这个人的杀戮欲。但皮尔斯并不觉得害怕，相反地，正因为如此，他才倍感兴奋。

他稍作休憩的左手又回到了洛根的裤子上。

金刚狼正在故作镇定，皮尔斯可以肯定。因为他的身体已经背叛了他的意愿。他两腿之间的器官已经起了反应，在皮尔斯的手掌之下，隔着一层布料微微隆起。没有比这更让他耻辱的事了，皮尔斯想，在自己的敌人面前勃起。不，这不是重点，重点是，这名昔日的强者，此刻正跨坐在自己敌人的大腿上，在他自己的车内，在逼仄狭窄的车后座里，双手被反绑在了身后，无处可逃。

和这任人摆布的姿态比起来，勃起倒算是件小事了，后者毕竟算是种天性。

皮尔斯不紧不慢地揉搓着掌下的硬块，在洛根逐渐发紧的呼吸声中，他的思绪又回到了十几分钟前，洛根刚醒的时候。他想自己永远也忘不了洛根在那几秒里的神态转变，从迷茫到惊异再到愤怒，精彩得不得了。噢，还有必不可少的挣扎。皮尔斯承认这是个不可控因素，洛根极可能会迅速地挣脱束缚，采取反击。但也不赖，管用，很好；不管用，也没什么好抱怨的，皮尔斯从不奢望某些幻想能够成真。

但他足够幸运，或许是空间过于狭小，或许是他的捆绑手法的确有帮助，也或许，是洛根自己出了问题。甚至在他开始动手解洛根的皮带时，预想之中的金属爪也没伸到眼前。金刚狼只是挣扎，咒骂。狗娘养的变态，他的确是，他才不在乎，他决定让这个称号实至名归。

愤怒，以及南部的气温，让洛根布料下的皮肤变得又热又潮湿。汗水带着热量，在他和皮尔斯紧密相贴的腰胯间聚集。左手探进去的那一刻，皮尔斯有种将被灼伤的错觉。热，他细细地咀嚼着这个词。他也很热，握住洛根的阴茎的那一刻，他呻吟了一声。尽管他并没有触碰自己。

挣扎，又一次地。还是以失败告终。事实上，和前几次相比，这回的挣扎力度明显减弱了很多。因为--皮尔斯颇为自信地想--没有人能抵抗这样一种简单的，无害的快乐。于是他试着去吻洛根，但他一凑近，洛根就别开了脸。和之前一样，他能得到的只有稍转即逝的炙热吐息。他笑了笑，一低头，靠在了洛根的肩上。洛根的西装外套上有香烟的气息，他闭上眼睛，深深地吸了口气。

 

 

段落二

他沉重的呼吸就像曳动的烛焰，时重时轻，时而又像是刚经历了一场过分的自我压抑，不受控制地化为一声急喘。总而言之，像火舌，有意无意地打在皮尔斯的耳根处。如果能够选择，他一定会屏住呼吸，或是把脸别向一旁。但在另一个人握住他的阴茎，又死死地摁住他的后脑勺时，所有简单的反抗都成了一种奢求。

他一点也不喜欢这件事，皮尔斯可以感觉出来，他浑身僵硬，丝毫放松不下来，还不时地作几下无望的挣扎--只让他们贴得更近。他被迫靠在皮尔斯的肩头，他后脑勺上的头发又潮湿又温暖。

他的阴茎又硬又烫。

“洛根，”他的名字被皮尔斯低叹出来，像道烟雾般打在他的耳边。他倏地颤抖了一下，又厌恶地挣扎起来。他不安分的身躯在皮尔斯身上扭动了几下，有那么一瞬间，他的腿根摩擦过皮尔斯的大腿，像是猛地燃起了一股明火。行了，皮尔斯想，磨磨蹭蹭的游戏到头了。他松开握住洛根阴茎的那只手，转而去解自己的裤子。

他几乎忘了自己有多想要，同时握住他们的阴茎的刹那，皮尔斯呻吟出了声，几乎要在这一时刻就抵达高潮。洛根，正如他预想中的那样，愤怒地低吼了一声。真他妈性感，皮尔斯想。就像一头被困在笼内的野兽。汗水在他们紧密贴合的身体间聚集，在皮尔斯的鼻尖，在洛根的颈侧聚集。热，车内的温度让人想起盛夏时分的正午。热得要命，一滴汗水从皮尔斯的鼻尖往下淌落。

血从洛根的指尖往下淌落。

那只摁住洛根后脑勺的机械手松开了，触摸过洛根的后背，一路流连着抵达洛根被反剪在身后的双手上。响起金属相交的清脆声响，与此同时，洛根倒吸了一口气。可怜的家伙。皮尔斯在洛根的颈间蹭了蹭。他不是故意的，他也不想用这种带刺的铁丝绑人的，险恶又血腥。但还能怎么办？机械手指轻轻地扫过在尖刺下流血、颤抖的手腕。洛根沉重地呼吸着，像是又咒骂了一句什么，皮尔斯没能听清。他抬起那只手，又一次地抱紧了洛根。之后，他一边在洛根耳旁低声道歉，一边快速地给自己和洛根同时手淫。他们的阴茎给握在了一起，欲望在潮湿的响声中逐渐攀升。洛根重重地喘着气，皮尔斯闭上眼睛，下唇被咬得毫无血色。

他是先高潮的那一个，尽管他花了那么多时间在洛根身上，到了最后，他却是先投降的那一个。当然，毫不意外，因为他也是心怀渴求的那一个。精液流进了他的指缝。他没停下，愈发收紧自己发酸的手腕。他可以再来一次，只要洛根继续用这种他妈的，低沉的喘息声折磨他。上帝啊。他在高潮的余韵中大声地呻吟。金刚狼没让他失望。

洛根的高潮像场小型灾难。

当然，即使没有那些喷溅得到处都是的精液，车内的情形也已经够糟了。血迹，汗水，还有烟灰。他们的衣物也好不到哪里去，脏乱发皱。即便如此，皮尔斯依然觉得一切都完美得不得了。他在洛根的后背上擦了擦自己潮湿的左手，沉默的男人靠在他身上，除呼吸的起伏以外，一动不动，像是自我放弃了。


End file.
